


Unnecessarily descript smut

by UnexplainedEntity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's needs to write PWP some time. <br/>Fun time between two not-boyfriends. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessarily descript smut

I was pinned against the door, lips being kissed and bitten. Rythian was kissing me, grinding against me. He bit my lip and pushed his tongue into my mouth. 

"Ryth-" I wanted to say but his tongue was pushing against mine. I tried to fight against it but he claimed dominance over my mouth. 

He kissed across my jaw, trailing kisses down my neck before he bit down on my collarbone. I moaned. Rythian mouthed at the bit I mark, leaving behind a darkening hickey. 

"Rythian, Rythian, Rythian," I moaned, as he left more marks on my collarbone. He nipped at my neck, sucking the bites. 

I nudged him off, causing him to growl. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his hips. He grabbed my ass and finally lifted me off the door. 

He kissed my neck and threw me onto the bed. He was on me again, pinning me against the soft mattress. Rythian kissed my lips, my cheek, my jaw, then my neck. 

His hands wandered around, under my shirt and across my chest. He took my shirt off and kissed the skin there. He bit my nipple and trailed kisses down to my hip.

He fumbled with my belt, then ripped both my pants and my boxers off. I grabbed at his shirt and tried to pull it off. He pulled it off, showing me his four pack. 

I ran my fingers across his bare chest, across his abs. He caught my bottom lip and began kissing me again. His hand trailed down to my hip, then to my shaft. He stroked it gently, making me moan. 

He pulled away, then kneeled down. He kissed up my shaft, then sucked the tip. I moaned, burying my face into some pillows. He ran his tongue over the slit and bobbed his head up and down. 

I moaned even louder, scratching his back and leaving red marks in my wake. He pulled away and flipped me around. I let out a confused yelp and panicked. 

Rythian put me on fours and spread my ass. He pushed his tongue in deep into my entrance. I let out a sharp cry and begged for more.

He pulled out and lined his dick with my entrance. He pushed it in slowly then pulled it out, only to shove it back in again. He repeated the motion. I moaned and moaned and screamed as I was close.

"Rythian... Rythian!" I yelped.

I came onto the sheets and he followed soon after, still pounding against me as he rode out his orgasm. 

He kissed me gently, and sweetly as he pulled out. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I fell victim to sleep and gave in.


End file.
